


Smiles and Smooches

by joon_cookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joon_cookie/pseuds/joon_cookie
Summary: Ginny never thought she'd actually be living the moment she's been dreaming of since forever and it's all she could ever ask for and more.After all, what're kisses for anyways?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Smiles and Smooches

She was kissing her. 

Not the fervent lust-driven kisses they usually shared but an actual kiss that was driven by emotions.

Gentle, loving, affectionate and almost overwhelming. It was such a switch from what Ginny was used to that she was stunned for a long moment. Rendered speechless, Ginny was unable to reciprocate for a bit 'till she felt Luna's lips become hesitant against hers and finally, kissed back with just as much gentle intensity. 

Why? Why was she doing this? Did she figure out Ginny's feelings for her? Was this some sort of sick joke? 

The feelings she weren't ever supposed to have, there's no way Luna's figured them out...right? Ginny would like to assume she's been discreet about this entire catching feelings ordeal.

And then a feeling of dread overcame her, slithering down her spine and spreading throughout her entire being. Had Luna really found out?

Ginny must've gone completely rigid 'cause the next thing she knew, Luna was pulling away just as softly as she'd attached her lips.

Keeping her eyes closed for a tad while longer, Ginny relished in the after-kiss-bliss she always had when kissing Luna. She blinked her eyes open to see Luna's already on hers, looking at Ginny with such open adoration and vulnerability that felt too good to be true. 

Luna's hands seemed scorching hot on Ginny's waist through the fabric of her thin t-shirt, and Ginny's were trembling on her shoulders. She felt completely breathless. 

"Hey," Luna whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hi," Ginny stuttered through the one syllable.

Luna giggled, the melody washing over Ginny in beautiful waves. Her heart clenching in a way Ginny doubts was healthy, a swarm of butterflies violently fluttering in her stomach.

God, this was so much to take.

"What was that?" Ginny blurted out. 

She might've gotten distracted with the breathtaking entity that was Luna, however, Ginny's still got a grasp–albeit a little slippery–on her conscience. And she has questions. 

So why not start right off the bat and blurt out whatever's on the forefront of her mind. Gryffindor courage and all, right? Genius in the works, evidently.

"What, you mean the kiss? Well it was a kiss; y'know like, lips on lips moving against each-" Luna let out yet another heart wrenching giggle as Ginny rolled her eyes, unable to keep a small smile from dancing on her own face. 

"Yes, I'm not daft. I know what a kiss is, you'd know very well too, wouldn't you," the blush she got in return for the cheek was incredibly rewarding, "and besides, you know what I meant. What kind of a kiss was that? I don't understand...why was it so different?"

Apparently that was all Ginny needed to get Luna on the spot. She took her bottom lip in between her teeth, chewing on it until it blossomed into a darker fuchsia. A subtle nervous tick Ginny's seen innumerable times.

Ginny reached a hand up to gently release the sensitive lip from the harsh clutch it was caught in. And slowly rubbed her thumb against it instead, soothing it. The fading pink on Luna's cheeks returned but this time slightly duskier. 

Ginny didn't think it was possible to be so fiercely endeared. She couldn't help but press a chaste kiss on Luna's lips. God, she was so whipped.

Luna smiled tentatively, mouth wobbling a little due to nerves and this time, she was the one trembling. Ginny immediately took initiative and removed her hands from Luna's shoulders, bringing them to wrap around her torso instead which effectively brought Luna's body closer. 

Luna's hands were desperately clenching on Ginny's t-shirt in a shaky but firm grip–as if afraid she would start running for the hills any moment now. Luna's hands ran their way up Ginny's front and around her neck, intertwining her fingers once they reached their designated destination.

Unspeaking, Ginny just met Luna's eyes with the most tender and loving gaze she could muster, conveying a million little things through the gaze. She could tell words weren't what Luna needed right now.

It must've worked because Ginny felt some of the tension seep out of her, leaving her the   
tiniest bit more relaxed. Luna exhaled. 

"I–well–you know I just–" She stuttered, struggling.

"Hey. It's okay, take your time, angel," Ginny consoled softly. Luna's eyes softened and glistened ever so slightly.

Exhaling once more, "There's so much I want to say and express but I have absolutely no clue how to follow through with it," inhale, "so I kissed you. It was the only way I could think of that felt like me?" Exhale, "I know I'm probably going to regret doing this and it'll most likely ruin everything we have yet I can't stop myself." Inhale, "There's so much pent up in me and I've never bottled anything up like this. You know me, I don't do that shit but somehow I did with this and I can't take it anymore," exhale.

A particularly deep inhale and exhale. 

"I really, really, really like you," Ginny's heart stopped, "I think I always have, ever since Hogwarts and I guess it finally cemented that day in the bookstore. I've never been one to do relationships, you know that better as well." 

Ginny's heart started beating again, albeit pounding mercilessly this time. 

"I was just so damn afraid of being hurt and the commitment that came with being in a relationship, the attachment issues I'd undoubtedly have, all of it terrified me–still does if I'm being honest.

"That was all before you," Ginny thought her heart might have just melted into a puddle of goo, she honestly couldn't keep up with her heart condition anymore. "I know I'd said that I wanted this to be a 'feelings-free' arrangement and I'd totally understand if you want to keep it that way or maybe even end it but-"

Finally having gained the necessary strength and courage, Ginny cut off Luna's rambling by pulling her into yet another intense and combusting with feelings induced kiss. 

It was so incredibly sweet. 

The exact pace she'd wanted it to be since this was a really vulnerable moment for Luna. She'd just spilled her heart out for Ginny, the girl she's been fucking around with (quite literally) for the past 5 months. 

She needed this. Ginny needed this.

Lips working in harmony against each other, the sweetness of it rivalling that of honeycomb. The intensity that came with the feelings and unspoken confessions poured out vigorously. 

There was the tiniest hint of sensuality that never failed to be present in all of their kisses. This was different though, so insanely different from what they were both used to but there it was. That hidden familiarity which could still be felt deep within, enough to make the kiss feel like them. Just them.

The kissing continued on for minutes that felt like hours. Hours that felt longer than eternity. Ginny didn't want it to end. Luna probably didn't either, considering the dissenting whimper she let out when Ginny, with great will herself, pulled away. 

It felt as though she were in a reversed déjà vu situation. This time instead of Ginny being the one with closed eyes relishing the after-kiss-bliss, it was Luna. 

She watched her. Admired Luna's adorably beautiful features. Her lovely grey eyes that were speckled with barely visible streaks of silver and blue were now closed. Long curled lashes cast light shadows over the slightly flushed apples of her cheeks. The gentle slope of her nose ends with a rounded button-like tip. 

Ginny's eyes go lower to rest on her lips. Her substantially plump pink lips were now kiss-swollen, dyed a subtle rose, looking utterly delectable. Luna had lips that were shaped in a way that made it look like she was always hinting at a smile, serenity practically radiating from her entire being. 

This, of course, eliminated most of her chances at looking intimidating; something she wasn't exactly ecstatic about. 

Ginny doesn't think she's ever been able to describe someone's outlook of all things as adorable. Of course, it'd be Luna who'd reserve that privilege. But she was. She absolutely was and Ginny loved it more than frankly endurable.

Having a fairly short and soft figure didn't help the image either. Luna's not often fond of her curves, worried about how her arms harboured a little more fat than she thought acceptable or how her hips dipped, a bit on the wider side as well. Sometimes it's her rather adorably soft and squishy tummy she frets over or her equally as pudgy thighs. Although in Ginny's eyes, she couldn't be more perfect. 

It irks Ginny how people often take Luna's forgiving and understanding character for granted, abusing the kindness she so selflessly offers to just about anyone and trample all over her. Her airy and breezy attitude towards life and its offerings–good or bad–cement the assumption that she doesn't care what you'd say. But Luna does.

Not all the time, however, there are some good few times when Luna can't help but lose herself into the gruesome hands of insecurity. They clutch onto her for life, hard enough to leave scars. And it breaks Ginny completely. Those are the times Ginny works extra hard to make Luna forget and embrace. 

Nonetheless, they've worked through those times and will continue to do so. It's taken Luna time to accept how she looks, taken her time to perceive herself in the way that only warrants her own approval yet they're here now. She's doing so well and perhaps it'd be fit to say that Luna was now on her way to pursue self-love and Ginny couldn't be happier.

Blowing a light gush of air on her face and watching as her lashes flutter, Ginny awaits the reveal of those gorgeous silvery grey orbs. 

The beginning telltales signs of a smile start to grace Luna's face. Eyes softening and lifting ever so slightly, crinkling at the edges. Lips twitching with the futile attempt at containing the bright luminous smile threatening to overtake her face. 

Luna was utterly breathtaking.

She hesitates for a quick second before giving in and letting the blindingly beautiful smile refresh her features.

As if unable to help herself, Ginny leans back in to press a chaste kiss on her cheek, finally letting herself grin too. They stare into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together and smiling with reverence and awe at the other.

It was a magnificent sight.

At that moment, Ginny knew Luna knew she felt the same way and as they stood there, tangled in each other's embrace, souls intertwined too, they both knew it would only get better from here.

After all, what else are kisses for?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little one shot I'm posting that's completely my own work and it's so incredibly nerve-wracking 😭 If anyone has any criticism, whether it's constructive or not, please don't be harsh because I WILL cry. 
> 
> Uwu hope you enjoyed, have a lovely day/night!


End file.
